


Violet Ribbons

by Aradia86



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradia86/pseuds/Aradia86
Summary: It was a warm late spring morning in St. Cloud.  Chevalier had only just returned from exile and was enjoying waking up next to Philippe.  The sun streamed into the room through the half closed shutters.  A gentle breeze crept periodically through the window and there was still a slight bite in the air as the cold months struggled release their grip. The fire burned low in the hearth providing a little warmth, the occasional cracks and pops of the firewood joined the birdsong as the only noises that could be heard.





	Violet Ribbons

Chevalier had been awake for some time and was, studying Philippe as he slept. He knew their time together would be cut short by Louis even though he had just returned so he marked these moments to savour later. He noted the creamy pallor of his beloved’s skin, soft and flawless, the slight blush of his cheeks, his long dark lashes, those soft rosebud lips which twitched into a slight curve as he dreamed. He had such a beautiful face, framed exquisitely by his hair which was spread on the pillow in a wild tangle of curls. Chevalier wished this moment would last forever. With a long in breath Philippe began to stir, stretching and smiling sleepily before blinking open his sea green eyes and reaching for Chevalier, pulling him closer. Chevalier changed his mind; he wanted this moment to last forever.

“Good morning Mignonette, did you sleep well?” he asked as he kissed Philippe’s forehead.

Philippe laughed softly “You tell me, you’re the one who’s been lying awake watching me”. He moved himself up in the bed before pulling Chevalier into a kiss. “Why do you do that? After all these years you should know what I look like?”

Chevalier shook his head and smiled, not wanting to dampen the mood with the truth that he thought they would soon be parted and he wanted to remember every tiny detail of Philippe. “It doesn’t matter – I’m just feeling sentimental since our reunion, don’t worry it will pass”.

“Good because if I wanted a simpering puppy, I’d go find that new stable boy.”

“Funny, I thought you’d already had him three days before I got here, or that’s what he told me last night as I fucked him.”

“Liar, you’ve never left my side since you got back” Philippe purred before climbing astride Chevalier and moving his arms above his head, pinning him to the bed.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Chevalier said with a mock sneer, grinding himself up against Philippe.

Philippe bent low over Chevalier, their lips almost touching and just as he was about to reply there was a firm knock at the chamber doors. Philippe and Chevalier jumped at the intrusion as the doors opened and in came four servants, two with breakfast and the others carrying a large box. 

“This chest arrived for you Monsieur; we were instructed to bring it to you immediately”.

“Who by?” Philippe asked suddenly suspicious.

“That would be me” Chevalier grinned. “I was gone for so long I missed so many special days – your birthday, Christmas, our anniversaries, I thought I’d combine all of those gifts into one for you. Although I didn’t expect it to be delivered so early in the morning”. The last sentence was delivered with a degree of irritation directed to the servants. “But since it’s here, my love, you might as well open it” he said with a knowing smile.

“Close the doors on the way out” Philippe commanded the servants away. He nibbled at a pastry, sucked his fingers clean and took a drink.

“Don’t you want to see what’s in the box?” Chevalier asked a little hurt.

“I’ve got a feeling that whatever it is, knowing you I’m going to need to keep my strength up”. He said with a smirk before jumping down from the bed and padding across the floor to examine the container. Seconds later, Chevalier was beside him, unable to keep away.

“See, you’re at it again, I’m fully capable of opening a box on my own”.

“I know. I just want to see your face when you open it”.

The lid creaked open to reveal a tray containing individually wrapped gifts which Philippe tore open impatiently: A boar bristle hairbrush, pearl hairpins, an array of scented oils in glass bottles, silver hair cutting scissors, a silver lidded jar of rouge in the new fashionable colour scented with rose oil, a silk scarf, a plume of rainbow coloured ostrich feathers and beeswax candles which gave the whole box a delicious honey scent.

Philippe smiled and raised an eyebrow at Chevalier who merely urged him to continue unwrapping his presents. Philippe shook his head laughing and lifted the tray from the chest. He gasped, wide eyed as he pulled out a beautiful dove grey gown in the finest silk. Silver thread had been used to embroider a gorgeous design on the hems and bodice, tiny pearls and crystals were studded into the pattern. Philippe stood up, holding the dress against him and spun around to see his reflection in the mirror. He was beaming with joy. “I must try this on”.

“Wait – the box isn’t empty yet” Chevalier laughed. “There are other things you may wish to wear with it”.

Not wanting to put the dress down, Philippe bundled it to himself before returning to the chest to discover a pair of long black high heeled, kidskin boots, soft as butter and laced all the way up the front.  
“Put them on” Chevalier almost growled; his voice was hoarse with lust.

“Now who’s in a hurry?” Philippe teased. His eyes were also dark with desire. “Very well, boots first”. He said with a mock sigh, as if this were a chore. As he pulled the second boot from the chest something caught his eye. Entangled in the boot laces was a hank of wide violet ribbon. “What’s this?” he asked quizzically.

“I thought you could do with adding a splash of colour to your wardrobe. You could use it in your hair, for a necklace, to tie your cravat……or other things. I’m sure we will think of something”. Chevalier smiled wickedly. “Boots first” he urged, sitting back against the chest to watch.

“Very well”. Philippe smiled as he undid the laces of the first boot as quickly as he could. “They’d go on faster if you undid the other one” he said passing the second to Chevalier. Philippe heaved on the first boot, wriggling his toes to get his foot used to a higher heeled boot than he was usually acquainted with. He wound the laces around his hands and gently pulled them closing the boot around his naked shin. He quickly laced the remaining eyelets, tightening the laces as he went before tying them in a neat bow at the top of the boot which skimmed his mid-thigh. “God they feel good” he uttered licking his lips. Chevalier handed him the second boot and watched him repeat the process. Philippe stood, finding his balance before taking a few tentative strides across the room, his nightshirt barely covered him and a strip of soft flesh was exposed above the boot below the shirt hem. “They feel amazing, thank you” he pouted at Chevalier before removing his night shirt and crossing the room again to pick up the dress.

“Fuck the dress, it can wait” Chevalier growled, picking up the violet ribbon and unwinding a length of it. “Get on the bed”.

“But I want to wear the dress”.

“Later” Chevalier promised, kissing Philippe softly before pushing him towards the bed. “Bed first” he commanded, slapping him lightly on the behind to remind him who was boss in the bedroom.  
Philippe climbed onto the bed as slowly and as provocatively as he could, exaggerating his every move, showing off the boots, arching his back and pouting over his shoulder challenging Chevalier. He was never one for being told what to do so he was going to be a tease. 

In two strides Chevalier was on the bed, flipping Philippe over and whispering in his ear “So you want to play the tease, I’ll show you how it’s done”. Gently but firmly he took Philippe’s wrist and wrapped the ribbon around it several times, the vivid colour in stark contrast to his pale flesh. He took the ends of the ribbon and cut them with the silver scissors before tying them to the top bedpost then moved onto his other wrist, tickling the ribbon up and down his inner fore arm before tying that wrist to the other bedpost. Chevalier skimmed his hands down Philippe’s body before thoroughly examining the boots, feeling the softness of the leather against his own skin. “You are right, these boots are exquisite” he breathed before tying Philippe’s ankles one after the other to the bottom bedposts. 

Chevalier stood back to admire his handiwork, Philippe star-fished wearing only the long leather boots and violet ribbons. He went over to the tray of items and brought back a ruby coloured ostrich feather, twirling it thoughtfully in his fingers before climbing back onto the bed between Philippe’s legs. Philippe squirmed in anticipation suddenly vulnerable and unsure how much this was going to tickle. Chevalier stroked the feather down both sides of Philippe’s face then up and down both arms. It didn’t tickle in a way to irritate it was purely for sensation. Philippe relaxed somewhat in that knowledge. The feather brushed over his collar bones and down his chest, and up and down both thighs, over and over again. Waves of sensation lulled Philippe into a state of bliss.  
Suddenly the stroking stopped “We can’t have you zoning out on me, my love” purred Chevalier before kissing Philippe deeply. His mouth travelled down his neck and chest, lower and lower until he reached his navel. Chevalier stopped and stood up. 

“Do you want to try something new? I learned it while I was away. It’s a little risqué but the fear is part of the thrill”.

“Something new? I thought we’d pretty much covered everything after all these years. I’m intrigued” smiled Philippe.

Chevalier slid off the bed and back to the tray. He picked up the silk scarf, one of the oils and a bees wax candle. He glanced back at Philippe “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I can’t possibly think of what it is you’re going to do that makes you so hesitant but your clearly excited about it” his eyes flicked down Chevaliers body then up again to meet his eyes. Chevalier swallowed hard then walked over to the fire, lighting the candle, twirling it to get the wax burning evenly. He held out his other arm and went to drip the wax onto his forearm when Philippe shouted “No, don’t!”

“Relax Mignonette, beeswax melts at a lower temperature than standard candles”. He proceeded to drip the wax onto his arm, smiling that the sensation was as he remembered. “I didn’t think I’d like it either but yet here we are”. Philippe’s eyes widened as Chevalier crossed the room to straddle him before he had time to argue. He struggled against the bonds before the first drop hit him. It landed with a quick biting kiss before it cooled and started to harden. Drip after drip fell, flooding his senses, Chevalier was right, the fear was worse than the actual sensation and before he knew it he was hard and craving the next drop, high on endorphins. 

His eyes closed in ecstasy and his back arched. “I knew you’d enjoy it” Chevalier smiled “But I want in on the action”. He blew out the candle and threw it aside.  
He took the oil and poured some in to his palm, rubbing it along his length. He tried hard not to think too much about the bound Philippe in his long boots, he would not last long otherwise. He let out a soft groan as he slid inside him, the leather of the boots was soft against the skin of his thighs; he was so pleased he’d bought them on a whim. He took the silk scarf and bunched it around Philippe’s cock and began to stroke him as he thrust slowly and deliberately. He tried to keep his eyes closed but he could still picture Philippe, it was no good, his thrusts became quicker and more urgent. Philippe bucked and writhed under him, breathing quickly and biting his lip. He stiffened and uttered something unintelligible before coming hard into the scarf. Chevalier came seconds after him with a loud groan, filling him with his seed and lying heavily on top of him, panting breathless.

After a moment, Chevalier kissed Philippe tenderly and untied him. “We’re going to be late for mass”.

“We’ve cut it finer than this before, I’m not worried” said Philippe. The pair hurriedly dressed and just about ran to chapel.  
******  
Later in the chapel, during prayers, Chevalier glanced down and noticed under Philippe’s cuff, he was still wearing one of the violet ribbons. Philippe caught him looking and rewarded him with a quick wink.


End file.
